Eavesdropping
by ComputerGirl12
Summary: Hey everyone! This is my first ever Sonny with a Chance fic! It's Sonny/Chad! What happens when Chad eavesdropping on Sonny? Find out! Please review and tell me what you think!
1. Eavesdropping

A/N: Hey everyone!! I thought I'd try my hand at a Sonny with a Chance fic. So, review and tell me how it was: Was it horrible? Ok? Fantastic? I need to know. I hope you like it!

Chad POV

"No, I don't have a crush on him!" Sonny yelled. Usually, I would just keep walking when I heard one of Sonny's random outbursts, but as soon as I heard the word "crush," I stopped. Who does she have a crush on? I listened in closer.

"Just admit it Sonny, you have a crush on him." Tawni said. Who was "him?" I was starting to get anxious.

"Ok, so what if I had a crush on Chad? It would never work. He cares about no one but himself." Sonny said. "And, besides, he would break up with me the first chance he got when he saw a prettier girl."

'Do I really do that?' I thought.

"Well, personally, I think the "fake" date that you went on with him was real." Tawni said. There was a pause. I assumed she blushed.

"Well. . . .um. . . . uh. . . ." Sonny stuttered.

"Just ask him out already." Tawni said annoyed. "For real."

"Ok." Sonny said. I heard her footsteps coming closer to the door, and before I could move, she opened the door.

"Chad! Were you eavesdropping?" Sonny asked.

"Yes." I said. A second passed.

"Yes what?" asked Sonny.

"Yes to both. Yes, I was eavesdropping, and I would love to go out with you." I said seriously. I couldn't think of any other time that I was this serious about anything. Sonny blushed. She looked so cute. Did I just think that?

"Ok." Sonny said. "Meet you at the cafeteria at 10." I nodded but then I stopped.

"Wait? At ten tonight?" I asked. Sonny looked at me weird.

"Yeah." She said. "That's when no one else is at the cafeteria."

Whoa, was she flirting with me?

"Uh, ok." I said. That was all I could think of to say back. I suddenly had the urge to kiss her.

"Sonny?" I asked. Her head turned to me.

"Yeah?" she said looking up at me. I promptly kissed her then smiled.

"See you tonight." I said, and walked away.

Sonny POV

I can't believe Chad just kissed me! I smiled. I was so happy. I couldn't wait until 10 o'clock.

For six hours, both anxiously waited for ten o'clock to come along.

Chad POV

I looked at my watch. It was ten to ten.

'Perfect.' I thought and went to the cafeteria. I was so nervous. I prayed that I would be nice to her on the date, instead of my normal egotistical self, and that everything would go well. Since when did I care what Sonny thought, or what anyone else thought? Do I have a crush on Sonny too?

A/N: How was it: Good? Bad? Great? Terrible? Please tell me in a review. I hope you liked it!


	2. The date

A/N: First of all thanks to all of you who reviewed. I have never gotten that many reviews in such a short amount of time. Hope you liked it and here's chapter 2!!

Chad POV

I sat down and looked around. Sonny was right. There was no one in the cafeteria, except the lunch lady(whose name has slipped my mind). Suddenly, I can't catch my breath. Sonny walks into the cafeteria. She is wearing a purple short V-neck dress, and purple flats. She looks so beautiful. I almost drool. I feel dizzy, and then I see black.

20 minutes later. . . .

"I'm that breath-taking, huh?" Sonny teased.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted at the sight of me." She teased. I blushed-wait, Chad Dylan Cooper does not blush!! I smiled goofily.

"So, you still want to go out with me tonight? I want to go on a date with someone who is conscious." Sonny teased.

"Yeah." I answered. I hoped I wouldn't faint again.

"Great." She said, and she smiled. The lunch lady served us dinner, and we ate in silence. It was really awkward. Sonny opened her beautiful lips to speak.

"I'm having a great time." Sonny said shyly. Wow, Sonny is never shy!!

"Me too." I said.

"You know what would make it even better?" Sonny asked.

"No what-" Sonny kissed me. This was perfect.

"I love you Sonny." I said as we caught our breaths. I froze. Did I just say that out loud?

"I love you too Chad." Sonny said. I smiled. This was perfect.

"Yeah I having an ok time." I said. Oh, why can't I stop being a jerk! Sonny's face turned from a smile to a frown.

"I'm sorry Sonny." I said. "What I meant to say was this is the best time of my life." I hope she would believe me.

"It's ok Chad." Sonny said angrily. "You just can't help being a jerk!!" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Sonny!! Come back!!" I yelled as she ran away, sobbing. Why can't I stop being my egotistical jerk self? I bit my lip and tears started to form in my own eyes. Chad Dylan Cooper does not cry!! I couldn't help it, and I sobbed. Why couldn't I be nice to Sonny?

A/N: There's chapter 2, please review!! Was it good? Bad? Great? Terrible? Hope you liked it!!


	3. Crying, Depression, and praying

A/N: Hey everyone!! Sorry I haven't updated, between studying for final exams, and doing homework, but here's chapter 3!! I hope you like it!! Please review!!

As he watched her walk away through his tear-filled eyes, he wondered what he should do now.

Sonny was the first girl he really liked, maybe even loved(but he wouldn't admit that to anyone.) Sonny didn't want Chad Dylan Cooper, the egotistical jerk who insulted her.

She wanted Chad, the caring, kind person that she knew was in there somewhere. But now he had ruined it by being his normal egotistical jerk self.

He didn't want to be Chad Dylan Cooper anymore. He wanted to be Chad, the person Sonny wanted and the person he strived to be. But, he had ruined it by being Chad Dylan Cooper.

Why hadn't he thought before speaking?

Why hadn't he bit his tongue before he spoke?

He didn't know why he didn't, but he now wished he did. If he did, then he wouldn't be in this situation. But, he couldn't do anything now. He looked up at the clock. Twenty minutes had passed with him thinking about what a jerk he was.

Before he met Sonny, Chad had thought he was the best person of all humanity. But, he realized now that he was just a normal guy, for the exception that he was on TV and had lots of money.

That used to make him happy, but now it didn't. He wanted Sonny.

He sighed, not noticing the lunch lady's face full of sympathy for him, and he walked back to his room. He looked all around the room and was disgusted with himself. He had pictures of himself all over his walls.

Sonny was right, he was self-centered and only thought of himself. His tears flew down his face endlessly, he didn't bother to wipe them away. He was so angry with himself.

He took all the pictures of him off the walls, and replaced them with pictures of Sonny. He smiled a little bit. He suddenly felt a little happier. As he turned out his light to go to sleep, he prayed that he wouldn't be a jerk tomorrow.

A/N: Will he be a jerk tomorrow? Well you will just have to see!! How was it: Bad? Good? Terrible? Too much sadness? Let me know!! Please review!! I hope you liked it!! WARNING: I don't know when I will update again because of final exams :(


	4. Ways not to be a jerk

A/n: Hey everybody!! Thanks for your patience, but wait no longer. It is summer, and that means quicker updates for you!! Congratulations!! So, here's Chapter 4 of "Eavesdropping"!!

The next day. . . .

How did he get all those pictures of Sonny, you ask? Well, he was Chad Dylan Cooper. He could get anything with the snap of his fingers.

Well, that was the case until Sonny came from Wisconsin. Then his world turned upside down.

He didn't know up from down, and she was the one thing that he couldn't "get" in an instant. But Chad Dylan Cooper always gets what he wants.

Or at least until Sonny ran away sobbing because of his jerkish (is that even a word?) attitude. With any other girl that he broke up with, he planned on never seeing them again.

But, Sonny was upset because of him, and he would have to see her at the "Chuckle City" table at lunch, and see her pretty hair. . . .he shook that thought out of his head. He had to think of ways not to be a jerk.

He went on Google and typed in "Ways not to be a jerk" He clicked on the first result.

It read: Admit you're not perfect. Admit that you are inconsiderate at times. Admit that you are a jerk. Try to recall those times. Think of how you could have acted differently.

'I used to think I was perfect until Sonny came along.' Chad thought. 'And Sonny said I was a jerk.' He thought some more about it. If this was what he had to do to not be a jerk to Sonny, Chad Dylan Cooper would listen to what it said. He wanted Sonny back.

He sighed as he looked at the time. It was noon.

Time for lunch, and time to face the music.

But, most importantly, time to show Sonny I can not be a jerk.

This was going to be a long day, and hopefully by the end of the day, she will be in my arms again. But, something told me it would not be as easy as thought it would be, and I ignored that voice as I walked into the cafeteria.

A/N: How was it: Good? Bad? Terrible? Great? Awful? Awesome? I hope you liked it!! Please review!!


	5. One lobster doesn't cut it

A/N: Wow!! I didn't realize that I didn't update since like a month ago!! Sorry for the wait, but here's Chapter 5 of Eavesdropping!! I hope you like it!! Please review!!

* * *

Chad walked into the cafeteria, his Mackenzie Falls people behind him, but he wasn't concentrated on that. His eyes were fixed on the "Chuckle City" table, or more specifically,** Sonny**. He hoped she would be miserable, but she was just the opposite. She was smiling wider than ever, and she was laughing with her friends.

Had she moved on? He shook that thought of his head. There was no way that she could have moved on already from _Chad Dylan Cooper_.

As he walked by the "Chuckle City" table, he faked a smile when they looked at him, and when he felt that their eyes were turned away, he frowned, showing how he really felt.

He missed her. He missed even being able to talk with her, even argue with her, and say "Good" and "Fine." He sighed and went to get his lobster. He got it and got a good idea of how to show Sonny how he could be nice. He walked over to the "Chuckle City" table, took Sonny's "food" from under her mouth, and replaced it with his lobster. He sat back down at his table smirking, as she gasped in surprise.

'Maybe it is this easy.' He thought.

* * *

Sonny's eyes looked at Chad from the corner of her eye. The plan was working. She smirked. This would get him back for hurting her. He hoped it would make him feel the worse a person is able to feel.

"The plan is working." She said, but only loud enough for her friends to hear. They all smiled.

"Are you sure you should do this, Sonny? I mean, he gave you his lobster." Tawni said, jealous of Sonny because Chad gave her a lobster and not her, and Sonny wasn't even pretty, like her.

"As Chad would say, "the blood between our shows has run too deep for even a lobster with the best of intentions." She said angrily. "It's going to take more than a lobster from him to make me forgive him."

Tawni was going to ask her again but before she could, Nico and Grady covered her mouth.

"Look at her eyes." They whispered. Tawni looked at the **fire** _burning_ in her eyes and muttered a "thanks" to Nico and Grady. The table was quiet for the rest of lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chad thought he had just hit a home run and Sonny would come running back to him, **begging** for him to take her back, and saying that she was wrong about everything.

Boy, was he **wrong.**

* * *

A/N: How was it: Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? I hope you liked it!! Please review!!


	6. The end, or is it?

A/N: Hey everybody!! I know I haven't updated since like July or something, but I have been lacking inspiration and when I did get inspiration, I barely had time to even think about typing this chapter. So, this chapter took like twenty minutes in total to type, but I did it over like five different days, and not in a row.  
Also, you know how some authors apologise when they haven't updated in like a week or two?? Well, think about that apology and times it by a million. I am so sorry(times infinity) that I haven't updated in such a long time. So, enough of my rambling on and on about how much I'm sorry, I'll let you read this chapter!! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!! They make my day(week, month, year....etc.)!! On to the story!!

Last time on Eavesdropping:

_Sonny's eyes looked at Chad from the corner of her eye. The plan was working. She smirked. This would get him back for hurting her. She hoped it would make him feel the worse a person is able to feel._

_"The plan is working." She said, but only loud enough for her friends to hear. They all smiled._

_"Are you sure you should do this, Sonny? I mean, he gave you his lobster." Tawni said, jealous of Sonny because Chad gave her a lobster and not her, and Sonny wasn't even pretty, like her._

_"As Chad would say, "the blood between our shows has run too deep for even a lobster with the best of intentions." She said angrily. "It's going to take more than a lobster from him to make me forgive him."_

_Tawni was going to ask her again but before she could, Nico and Grady covered her mouth._

_"Look at her eyes." They whispered. Tawni looked at the **fire** burning in her eyes and muttered a "thanks" to Nico and Grady. The table was quiet for the rest of lunch._

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile, Chad thought he had just hit a home run and Sonny would come running back to him, **begging** for him to take her back, and saying that she was wrong about everything._

_Boy, was he **wrong.**_

* * *

Sonny quickly slid her lobster to Tawni, then she ran out of the cafeteria.

"Sonny, wait!!" said a familiar voice. Sonny kept running, but after twenty minutes of running, she couldn't run anymore. She realized she was in a forest and she sat on a log, out of breath.

"Sonny, what can I do for you to forgive me?" Chad asked, also out of breath. Sonny sighed.

"Did you really think that one lobster would make me forgive you?" Sonny said, staring into his eyes.

"Uh, I don't know what I was thinking when I said that, Sonny." Chad said, referring to their date. "I wish I could take it back."

"Yeah, really, Chad, really?" she snapped, both angry and heartbroken. Tears came from her eyes.

"Really, Sonny." Chad said seriously. "I wish I could take everything back that I said that was insulting to you." Sonny's face softened a little.

"But I don't take back when I said you have pretty hair, and I loved you. I still love you." Chad continued. Sonny smiled.

"You do?" Sonny asked. Chad kissed her passionately and Sonny melted.

"Ok, I forgive you, but promise me you'll never be a jerk." Sonny said.

"I can't promise that." Chad said. Sonny frowned.

"But I can promise not to be a jerk to you." Chad said. Sonny smiled.

"I forgive you." Sonny said.

"Race you to the studio!!" Chad said, running as fast as he could. Sonny smiled and ran after him. After a mile, though, Sonny tripped and fell.

"Chad!!" She screamed. Chad, ten feet away, heard her and ran back to her side. Chad became instantly worried as he saw how bad her leg was bleeding. He quickly wrapped up her leg with strips of his shirt, and smiled as Sonny blushed.

Then he helped her up and asked if she could walk. She took one step, and fell into his arms. Then he picked her up bridal style, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and Chad walked slowly back to his apartment.

Two hours later, they got to his apartment, and it was dark. Chad quickly unlocked his apartment and he gently put her on the couch. Then he took of the strips of his shirt off of her leg. Next, he put some ointment and gauze on it.

"Thanks Chad." Sonny said. Chad smiled.

"Do you need anything?" Chad asked.

"Dinner?" Sonny asked. Chad cooked her some pasta and gave it to her.

"Wow, I didn't know you could cook." Sonny said. Chad smiled.

"Yep." Chad answered. Then turned on the TV, and surprisingly turned on So Random!

"You watch So Random!?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, I didn't use to, but then you joined the cast."

"Aww!! Chad!! That's so sweet!!" After that, they watched So Random!, and Chad laughed at all the funny parts.

"You actually think it was funny?" Sonny asked.

"Of course! CDC doesn't want anyone to know that, but Chad doesn't care if you know stuff about him that he doesn't show to the world." Chad answered. Then they both burst out laughing.

"That didn't even make any sense."

"I know." Chad said.

Slowly, both fell asleep, Sonny's head laying on his shoulder. Chad was forgiven, and all is well at Condor studios. Or is it?

* * *

A/N: I am so(times infinity) sorry that I didn't update in so(times infinity) long. How was it: Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? Please review!!(If there any people still left reading this story.) Also, I don't know if I should:

1. end it here

or:

2. continue it with a sequel(any ideas are welcome)

* * *


	7. I need help with a sequel

A/N: Hey everybody!! It's been a long time, but I finally decided I want to do a sequel. But that's where you guys come in. I have no idea what to do for a sequel, so I am open to any ideas. So, if anyone has an idea for the sequel, please PM me. (Not in a review, because someone could steal your ideas.) Thanks for all your help, guys!!

Peace out Suckers!!

~~ComputerGirl12~~


End file.
